Just Do It
by momonono
Summary: "Just do it already! Profess your love and you will never regret it." The young woman sipped her drink.  "I don't think its right. I mean I really like her, but I don't want to be rejected." The brunette flipped her hair. A/O :D
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, buds. Momonono here with another story that may blow your socks off. So just sit back, relax, and enjoy my creativity. By the way, I don't own these characters Dick Wolf does so ask him if you want to buy them XD Alright, Alright, Here is another A/O story in the making.**

"Just do it already! Profess your love and you will never regret it." The young woman sipped her drink.

"I don't think its right. I mean I really like her, but I don't want to be rejected." The brunette flipped her hair.

Alex couldn't keep to her seat. She fell in love with Olivia, but never had the guts tell her. She decided the only way to get to her was to give her advice on women Olivia was with. The great thing about it was that Olivia had a different woman every other week. So every other week they would hang out with each other and talk.

"You will never know until you try." Alex replied taking another sip of her drink.

Olivia on the other hand thought of herself as a player. She knew she could get any girl she wanted to. She did not discriminate either. She would get white, black, Hispanic, and Asians. She didn't care as long as she wasn't alone every night. She had a big heart. The problem was she couldn't commit to a relationship. Her past wasn't a great one. Her last real girlfriend was all the way in college. Jenny abused her. Well, not in the sense of beating the shit out of her, but more emotionally than anything. She didn't love Olivia. Olivia never really caught the jist of it until Jenny made Olivia choose between school and her. Olivia couldn't take it anymore and just ended it. She decided never to get close to anyone again. Her only relationships now are her job, Elliot, and her friend Alex. She tried to promise herself that she will never cross the lines with Alex. She loved Alex, however she didn't want their jobs or anything to be in their way and in order to do that is to be friends and hang out. As hard as it may seem.

"Nope, I'm done here. Same place, same time. Tomorrow?" Olivia asked trying to divert her eyes from Alex's cleavage_. 'I swear she dresses like this on purpose' _Olivia thought.

Alex nodded, "If our jobs permit."

They both laughed.

"Well, I'm off" Olivia hugged Alex and started for the door. That was always the best part of the evening. They finally get to touch.

Alex stared at Olivia walking away.

"Why are you so stubborn? You give her all of this advice and you don't use it yourself." The bartender finally stated.

Alex quickly turned around. Her face blushed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Not really…ok it is," the bartender smiled, "look from what I know she thinks you are straight. I know you're a lesbian and well I think you should take your advice and get her."

Alex shook her head, "I don't want to mess up her happy life. Anyways, she will have a tough time because we will both have to transfer. I work with her, you know, and in that precinct we have some people that won't keep their mouth shut." Alex grabbed her bag and started heading out.

"I'm just saying, think about your happiness."

**xXx**

Alex finally arrived home with the bartenders words lingering in her head.

She stayed up a few hours to get ready for the next day.

She was just about to sleep to hear her phone vibrating. It was Olivia. I was also, quite unusual for Olivia to be calling at this hour of the night unless it was work.

"Hey Liv, what's up?" Alex stated reaching for her bed lamp.

"I kinda gave a white lie to this girl and she thinks you are my girlfriend. I really want her gone an out of my apartment. You can go back home after I swear." Olivia whispered into the phone.

Alex knew she had work tomorrow, but something propelled to say, "Yea, sure. I'll be right there."

"Thank you so much. I owe you one." Olivia shut the phone.

Alex shook her head in disbelief and chuckled to herself, "It would be Olivia."

**xXx**

_Knock. Knock._

Olivia opened the door. "Babe!" Olivia acted overexcited. "I missed you so much."

Alex was confused at first, and then she went along with it, too. "I missed you, too. When was the last time I saw you? Oh I remember at the bar," Alex laughed

Olivia gave her a glare, and then started smiling again. "Come in."

Alex hadn't felt this much action since well, never. This is the first time Olivia kissed her on the cheek. Now, Olivia had her hand out. Alex took this as a queue and grabbed it. This is the first time she ever felt Olivia's soft hands, which were quite a shock to the ADA.

"Look you have to leave. Like I said I have a girlfriend." Olivia looked at the woman on her couch.

The woman got up and looked from Olivia to Alex. "Kiss her."

"What?" Alex answered blushing.

"Kiss. You know, kiss," the lady made kissing sounds, "Her," she pointed at Olivia.

"I…" Alex got interrupted by Olivia.

"We don't have to prove anything," Olivia grabbed Alex's waist.

Alex was more into the thought of kissing Olivia. She was hoping Olivia would just shut up. Olivia's grasp on her waist made her melt. She could feel Olivia breathing on her. She had to tell Olivia how she felt. She couldn't stand getting teased.

"I'm saying you do have to prove something," the woman got walked closer.

Alex turned to Olivia, "Olivia look I love you and you don't have to get these 'Smash and Dash' girls in your way. I loved you for a long time, and if you just noticed that you would stop getting in trouble with them." Alex went in for a kiss.

Olivia kissed back.

The woman smiled, "I believe you." The woman walked out the door and shut it.

Olivia stopped the kiss. "Wow. That was the best performance you ever gave. She believed every single bit of it, and that kiss was like the icing to the cake. I'm sorry you had to kiss me. It must have been really awkward." Olivia now let go of Alex and walked towards the kitchen.

Alex was confused. Not only was that the greatest kiss of life and she spilled her guts out to Olivia, Olivia just thought it all was an act.

"Are you going to go?" Olivia leaned on the wall and had a beer in her hand. "I need some sleep."

Alex looked at Olivia in shock. Olivia was obviously not affected by that kiss. Alex smiled, "Oh, yeah."

Olivia walked behind her, "Thanks, you are a really good friend."

"That's all I'll ever be" Alex mumbled to herself, "See you tomorrow."

Olivia nodded her head and shut the door.

What a kiss. Tonight was perfect. She got to touch and get kissed by Alex. This night couldn't be any better. The problem is that Alex did look like she really meant those words, but Olivia over looked them thinking that Alex might just be the bestest friend she ever had.

Olivia finished her drink and went straight to bed.

Not knowing her life can crumble in a matter of seconds.

**AN: Sorry guys, my thoughts are crazy and I couldn't keep my hands away from typing this story. Hey Review if you want me to continue. I don't know but I think this is the beginning of a great friendship.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for reading the last chapter. I was bored so I wrote (: so hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Olivia's Apartment**

Olivia woke the next morning. She looked at the time and her eyes widened. She was late.

She took her shower and grabbed her badge and gun and headed out the door.

**Precinct**

Olivia entered the precinct trying not to be noticed but to no avail. The whole gang was gathered around Elliot.

"Nice of you to join us," Cragen stated in a firm voice.

Olivia nodded and walked to her seat to get a better view of what Elliot was talking about.

"Ok, our first victim is Rachel Pratt and her girlfriend Diana Dudley. They supposedly committed suicide. Then, the next two victims are Kelsey Milton and Emmy Black who also supposedly committed suicide. Now, the latest victim is Jenny Oliver. Her partner was not killed or found. We actually don't know if she even has one." Elliot looked at Olivia and made a face. He didn't want to address it until he was alone with her.

"These are all suicides. Why do we have it?" asked Fin.

"That's what homicide thought, but I believe we have a serial murderer slash rapist, on our hands. Whoever did this ripped their panties and did them with foreign objects." Elliot looked disgusted.

"Where's Huang?" Cragen asked. "We need a profiler."

"Probably caught in traffic like Olivia did." Elliot winked at Olivia and chuckled.

"Alright, I want you all working on this case." With those orders, Cragen walked to his office.

"Munch and I will check on the scene and the detective at homicide that had this case." Fin got up grabbing his jacket.

"Why are you always volunteering us to do the harder work?" Munch replied getting up.

"No forms." Fin smiled.

"Ooh" Munch nodded in agreement.

When they left, Elliot had his eyes set on Olivia.

"What was that face you made at the last victim?" Elliot sat on his desk.

"I didn't make a face," Olivia replied and grabbed paper work of her desk.

"Yeah, you did. Who's Jenny to you?" Elliot asked now whispering.

"Just an ex-girlfriend." Olivia told Elliot.

"What type of past-" Elliot got interrupted by Huang

"Hey. I woke up late. What do you need me for?" Huang walked towards the board full of pictures.

Elliot turned around to face Huang, "Ok, these girls supposedly committed suicide. We know they didn't and we want to find out who did. If it was a hate crime or some..." Elliot stopped himself.

"Ok, can you give me details of the scene?" Huang asked Elliot.

"The first two set of victims were partners. The last was killed last night. Their panties were ripped off. Whoever did this, did them with a foreign object. Before they '_jumped_' they all hung out at a gay bar." Elliot explained.

"Alright, from the top. You are looking for a woman. She must be overly jealous of people in relationships. She wants to have one, but she probably gets turned down a lot. She rapes them with foreign objects to show she has power over them. She soon realizes what she has done and pushes then out the window, so police may think that they committed suicide. She must have other victims because I don't see in your notes that she left finger prints." Huang stated looking critically at the pictures and the evidence.

"Thanks, so we need to go to the club and ask…"

Huang interrupted Elliot, "She might be there. You will need to go undercover."

"Undercover, Doctor?" Alex entered and smiled.

"Hey, Alex. I was saying in order to catch this person we need to do an undercover operation." Huang restated.

Olivia abruptly got up, "I'm off this case." She headed towards Cragen's office.

"Something's wrong. She was awfully quiet and something was certainly bothering her." Huang replied as they all stared at Olivia walking away.

**Cragen's Office**

Olivia knocked.

"Come in." Cragen stated from within.

"Hey Cap, you have a minute?"

"Yeah, Liv come in. What's on your mind?" Cragen asked

"I want to get out of this case." Olivia sat down.

"Why? We just started." Cragen asked confused.

"I knew…I was serious with Jenny in college. She did some really bad shit to me. I don't want to find her killer. She should have gotten murdered a long time ago. Whoever did this…"Olivia gritted her teeth, "…rid the world of a horrible person." Olivia couldn't believe what she just stated to her Captain.

"Liv, like I said on the Stephan case, you _don't _pick the vic." Cragen looked at her, "This case may make you or break you. Do your job and do it well. Now go find our perp."

Olivia nodded her head and headed back to the squad.

"Olivia, if you want to talk?" Huang asked.

"I'm fine." Olivia replied.

"That's great because we are going to need you to go undercover with Cabot." Elliot stated toward Olivia.

"Does Captain know about this? Because you will be putting Alex in harm's way." Olivia replied.

"Hey, I can fend for myself." Alex replied jokingly.

Olivia signaled them all to the captain's office.

"Huang! Alex! You finally made it. What's up guys?" Cragen now stopped what he was working on to see the faces of the detectives.

"We need to go undercover. We have Olivia and Alex to go in this club and pose as a couple and get the attention of the killer." Huang tried to convince Cragen.

"No, we can't have Alex put in harm's way." Cragen stated.

"I have Olivia to protect me. Plus you guys will be there on every corner to protect me. We just need to let Fin and Munch know so we can get this psycho." Alex pulled out something nobody else had, she was a professional arguer.

"She's more like an angel," Olivia spoke so low that only she could hear it.

"Alright, Alright. Olivia, get settled in the apartment with Alex." Cragen went back to his work, "We'll work out a plan and get you guys started tomorrow. You may need training, Cabot. This will be weird for you considering you are straight."

**Apartment**

Olivia sat on the couch that was in the living room. "You know I can teach you how to be, you know, Lesbian."

Alex smiled and sat next to her, "I'm sure you could."

"I really don't want to do this." Olivia shook her head. The fact that she was just about to arrest Jenny's killer disgusted her. She hated her and Jenny really left a huge hole in her life.

"I don't follow," Alex took off her glasses and placed her hand in her hair and leaned on the chair.

Olivia could keep her hands to herself, however she couldn't keep her words in her mouth, "Did I ever tell you that you are really, really, sexy? If I didn't I'm so sorry for disrespecting you in any way." Olivia's eyes widened. She started to blush. _'She thinks' I'm a creep. Great! Way to go, Olivia.'_ Olivia thought to herself

Alex laughed, "Thank you. I actually need to tell you something."

Olivia felt better. Alex took that as a compliment. She didn't want to come off on Alex as a player. "What?"

"I'm a lesbian." Alex started to breathe more evenly.

Inside Olivia was jumping and then she remembered her promise and said, "That means this is going to be really easy for us."

"What?" Alex was now confused.

Olivia got up, "You know, for the sting. Good night."

Alex looked at Olivia leave. "Fuck that bartender. I tried twice," Alex mumbled to herself. She got up and went into her room and slept for the next big day.

**AN: Hey, Guys I just wanted to add this cool chapter for you. Please review. I want to do something different with this story so stay tuned. I like the response in getting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I have this chapter for you guise. Those of you waiting for **_**It Doesn't Get Better**_** it would probably be posted tomorrow or Wednesday. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

The next morning Olivia decided that she would get accustomed to the apartment. She had to know exits and create plans with Alex if the evening didn't go as planned. She looked around the house and came upon Alex's door, she opened it thinking Alex was sound asleep. Alex was butt naked taking off her clothing to head to the showers.

Olivia's eyes widened. _Control yourself Olivia. _Olivia quickly shut the door on the also stunned ADA. "I'm sorry, Alex. That was accidental. I should have knocked." Olivia stated cursing herself.

"Uh, um…It's ok." _ I have been waiting for you to see me like this for years…ugh, _Alex thought.

"Alright, cool." Olivia chided herself. _Alright cool? What an ass move. I could have said "I'll make it up to you". _Olivia walked away from the door. Berating herself, Olivia decided to get the coffee started.

Minutes later Alex came out of the room with short shorts and a tank top. She was so beautiful that Olivia had to do a double take.

Alex smiled. _If this doesn't work, I'm going straight. _Alex kidded to herself. "Like what you see?" she asked Olivia who suddenly reddened.

"I made you coffee. We have to go over plans and ways to keep you safe." Olivia changed the subject.

Alex nodded. She had to, some way somehow, get Olivia as her girlfriend. She grabbed her coffee mug and sat down next to Olivia. "So what are the plans?"

Olivia couldn't think straight. This never happened to her before. Its Alex's fault, once she told Olivia she was a lesbian, all Olivia could think was, _that is what i always wanted to know._ But at the same time Olivia knew herself and she didn't want to hurt Alex.

It looked like Olivia was uncomfortable, so Alex decided she will stop trying to get Olivia to lust after her until the sting.

**9:00 pm**

Olivia was ready to go. She had her gun on her outer thigh and she hid another three guns around the apartment. Alex hadn't come out yet and Olivia was just getting everything prepared.

"Alex, we have to go." Olivia yelled from the front door with keys in her right hand.

Alex came out of her room, to what Olivia saw Alex walking in slow motion. It was her mind playing with her. Alex was wearing a strapless blue sapphire dress, showing back, it stopped a little above her knees, and what is best? It matched her eyes. Olivia had images run through her head, but she quickly recoiled and grabbed Alex's hand.

"We are going to get a perp not a hooker," Olivia joked.

They reached the car and Olivia held the door to the car open for her. Alex smiled, "Oh, Benson has become a gentle-woman."

Olivia playfully pushed her into the car before she shut the door.

"Alright, let's get us this love killer." Olivia looked at Alex with fierce eyes.

That is what really attracted her to Olivia, her eyes, her yearning for justice, her everything.

They arrived to the entrance and quickly recognized Elliot and Fin. Olivia smiled at them.

"Alex, are you ready? We have to appeal to this sick bastard and that means touching, laughing, and the whole shebang." Olivia gazed into Alex's eyes.

Alex nodded, "I can do this."

They entered the club with their fingers intertwined.

"Let's sit over here and laugh and order drinks. Remember touch, she won't believe if we don't give her something to." Olivia stated through her teeth while smiling.

Alex nodded.

They made their way to the bar. Olivia sat and Alex sat in the empty seat next to her.

Olivia surveyed the whole club, "She could be anyone of these people."

Alex nodded once again. "Two apple martinis," Alex raised her hand to the bartender.

Olivia shook her head, "You _know_ that I hate apple martinis."

Alex smiled, "I know". The smile ceased on Alex's face. "Liv, your four o'clock, approaching." Alex whispered as Olivia suddenly crashed her lips into Alex's.

After a good minute, they let each other breathe, "I love you, Alex."

"I love you, too, Olivia." Alex responded not knowing where to take that kiss.

"Hi, I'm Jessica." A woman came around and greeted them.

"Hi, I'm…"

"Olivia, I heard out of Alex's lips and...yours." The woman shook their hands.

Olivia nodded towards Alex. It was a signal Olivia said she would utilize if she knew they had found the perp.

"You must love her." The woman asked.

Olivia felt so uncomfortable._This psycho will get her day in court_,thought Olivia.

"I love her with all my heart. I try to tell her every day." Alex answered.

Olivia smiled, "Same here." Olivia crashed her lips on Alex's unsuspectedly. It felt so right, she loved Alex. Now, Alex was in her arms and Alex was hers, only hers, for this one night.

Olivia ended the kiss so she can get a breath of fresh air. "I don't think I can get enough of this lady." Olivia joked to Jessica.

Jessica gave Olivia a smirk. "I bet you can't."

Olivia got up and grabbed Alex. "I'm tired, hey, nice meaning you though."

When Olivia and Alex were far enough, she spoke with a sinister articulation, "I will make sure you do not taunt anyone else with your relationship."

**AN: This chapter is a little fluff for what's to come. My muse is an asshole, it is giving me dozens of story ideas and I already have like 5 stories. What is that? I can't complain because writes block is just as bad. 5 reviews to continue. Thank you for reading. (I edited the mistakes from before, sorry about missing those, I must of been tired.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you for reading my story and I hope you can like the story as much as I do. Hey, read and Review that my motto. Thank you for the great reviews. I fed on them and used them in my story a little bit. Keep reviewing. And like always I would like 5 reviews to continue.**

Olivia held Alex's hand tightly as they signaled Elliot and Fin that they got the perp. Elliot nodded and headed towards the back of the building to grab his car to follow. Fin stayed back to see if any car followed them and send the license plate.

Olivia entered the car with Alex and they drove off heading for the apartment. "We did well in there." Olivia smile was so bright Alex didn't know she could contain it. "She believed every ounce of 'I love you'" Olivia laughed. "After this I have to get to a club and celebrate." Olivia smiled.

Alex nodded. "Olivia, I really meant that I love you. This is not an act." Alex sounded sincere.

Olivia wondered why Alex was still into character, maybe she was trying to say something or maybe it's because they arrived at the apartment and Alex wants to show she can handle this. Whatever the case Olivia would have never seen the signals even if it hit her in the face. I wasn't like she didn't know, but she didn't want to enter a relationship with Alex so she automatically thought that whatever Alex is saying is part of this undercover operation.

"Alex, we are here." Olivia stated with caution and to dismiss Alex's remark. Olivia grabbed Alex's arm and entered into the building. Olivia opened the door to her apartment and let Alex enter first. Olivia was about to get in when she felt a gun barrel hit her back.

"Get in."

Alex turned around quickly and saw Jessica holding Olivia's shoulder with one hand and what looked like a barrel of a gun to Olivia's back.

"Do you want your partner to die?" Jessica cocked her head.

Olivia saw the fear in Alex's eyes. They had a plan and in order for it to work was for Alex to distract Jessica or get one of the guns hidden in the couch.

"Jessica? What are you doing here? We'll give you whatever you want, just let Olivia go." Alex stated desperately hoping the woman wouldn't lead her into grabbing the gun from the couch.

The woman gave a sinister chuckle. "I hate braggers. I had a girlfriend and she was so, so, pretty. We didn't make it because some idiot pushed her off the balcony, of our home, when he robbed it. I was so devastated. I wondered, why me? Why not them. Then something hit me. No one is supposed to be this happy. I killed dozens of couples and a week ago I killed a woman for hitting on me. She was so stuck up and controlling. That was a fun kill." Jessica pressed the gun into Olivia's back as Olivia tried to reach for the gun on her thigh.

Jessica felt for it and grabbed it. "Whoa, this is a first. Are you paranoid? That was a stupid move." Jessica pushed Olivia towards the television set in front of the couch.

"Jessica, it must have been really hard losing someone you love. But, this is crazy. At least let Alex go." Olivia stated calmly.

Jessica closed her eyes and Alex took this as a great time to get the gun out. Alex pointed the gun at Jessica. "We all want to get out of this alive." Alex felt an adrenaline rush through her body.

Jessica pointed the gun at Olivia who was looking at Alex. "Alex, just shoot." Olivia assured her. Although feeling scared out of her mind, she believed that it is better to lose an officer and a perp than thousands of victims.

Alex looked at Olivia. "You will die…"

"Shoot! Alex Damn it!" Olivia yelled.

"You want to really lose the love of your life by killing me." Jessica stated with a smirk.

Alex felt tears tumble down her face. She held her hand steady at the trigger and pointed it towards Jessica.

"Alex!" Olivia yelled.

Alex pulled the trigger. Twice.

_**Bang. Bang. Bang.**_

Jessica fell to the floor.

Alex turned around and saw Olivia on the floor.

Alex ran to Olivia. She was looking for blood. Why couldn't she find blood?

Olivia was knocked unconscious by the television set.

**Hospital**

"Your partner is in critical condition. She may not make it. The bullet hit her left lung and she lost a lot of blood." The doctor stated with concern.

"When can we see her?" Alex wondered.

"Right now, but one at a time." The doctor exited the room.

"Why are you even asking? This happened because of you! She is in that bed because…" Elliot hit the wall with his hand.

"Elliot that is _not _fair. I had to do what I had to do." Alex was now crying. She knew it was her fault, but for Elliot to point it out there was low, even for him.

"You know what is not fucking fair? Olivia is going to be in the ground probably and you will be living your measly life. Why did I agree with this?" Elliot berated himself.

"Elliot calm down, it's no one's fault." Fin grabbed Elliot and took him out of the room.

Cragen stood next to Alex, "Don't worry about him he's just upset."

"And he's right. If Olivia wasn't so brash about telling me to shoot, I would have thought it through." Alex sat down and buried her hands in her face and sobbed.

**AN: Whoa… Alex is blaming herself. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This has been a very productive week and I am a great updater person. So I hope you loved this chapter as much as I did. Remember I would like 5 reviews. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This is the Last Chapter. I hope it won't be a disappointment. Read and review if you want. I would love constructive criticism. Thank you.**

Alex decided to see Olivia first. She walked into the rooms. She couldn't get over the tubes attached to Olivia's body. Some were on her arms and there was one in her mouth. Her heartbeat was weak.

Alex couldn't believe Olivia told her to shoot. If Olivia just left it alone she would have at least left the crime scene with a scratch. "Now, look at you." Alex told muttered.

She grabbed Olivia's hands. "I tried to tell you that I am in love with you, but you seem to think it's an act. I really do love you. I am so sorry for this. It should have been an experienced officer with you…I just want to be with you and because of my selfish feelings you are on this bed."

Alex sat on the seat and cried. "I could have told you sooner. It kills me to know how much I really love you…I wish you could just wake up and be here." Alex kissed Olivia on the forehead. "I want you to fight and keep fighting." She wiped her tears.

As she was heading out she ran into Elliot.

He leaned on the door. "Look, Alex, I'm sorry. I needed to blame someone…I really don't blame you." Elliot looked to the floor.

"Someone told me once, what comes out of the mouth starts from the heart first." With that Alex left the hospital building, leaving Elliot to feeling even more like crap.

**A Week Later**

Olivia woke up confused. A nurse came in. "Good morning Miss. Benson. Do you know where you are?"

Olivia looked around and sat up. Something was stinging her. She looked and she was bandaged up. "I'm guessing the hospital." She gave the lady a smirk.

"Good…do you remember anything?" the woman smiled at her.

"Kind of…I think I got shot," she touched her head, "I hit my head.."

"Yea, look, rest up and if you need anything call me."

They both stared at the blond woman moving her body in a different direction.

"How long has she been here?" Olivia smiled to herself. Alex looked so beautiful sleeping.

"She never left your side…she would mumble something about love…mumble jumble…well if you need me you know how to reach me." The African American woman stepped out of the room.

She never left my side, Olivia thought.

Alex stared moving again and turned towards Olivia. Olivia thought it would be cute to find out what this _mumble jumble about love_ was about. She shut her eyes as she saw Alex stare at her from the chair.

"Good morning Liv. It's day seven living on a chair. You really need to wake up. My back aches and my legs are always asleep." She chuckled, "I miss you…I want to actually tell you I love you and I really mean it. I wish that I told you earlier, then maybe I wouldn't feel so bad about that shot." She buried herself in her hands. "I hate myself for taking that shot. I blame myself for loving you. I wanted you to be my night and shining armor, instead I was forced to shoot a serial killer, who in turn shot you." She dragged her hand out of her face, "I know…I say this everyday…but, Elliot was right…I should off thought out that scenario…I didn't and look what happened to you…" Alex got up to kiss Olivia in the forehead.

Olivia opened her eyes and when straight for Alex's lips. Alex was as surprised as she will ever be.

She stopped the kiss, "Olivia , your awake. I have to call the nurse…"

"The nurse already came in. I kind of heard what you just said…" Olivia saw Alex fix herself.

"Well, then…I must say, Detectives should eavesdrop."

"I say, technically, counselor, you directed all of that at me." Olivia shifted so that she was sitting up. _ I should just go for it. What is there to be afraid of…I can commit…I think…_

"Oh." Alex smiled.

"I felt the same way too…I just didn't want to…"

Alex leaned in to kiss her. "Look, let's focus on your recovery…then we can focus on us."

Olivia nodded.

**First Date**

"Remember when we went into the bar…I told you I loved you…I actually meant it. Oh, that time I told you I couldn't stop thinking about you, when I had to pretend to be your girlfriend I meant that to. When I told you I was a lesbian, I wanted you to know that I was single and you were single and I wanted to be with you. I guess my signals weren't so clear." Alex told her newly found brunette.

Olivia cuddled with her on the couch. Alex brushed her fingers through Olivia's hair. "I have to say I am usually blind to those things. I actually am a little slow." Olivia chuckled.

"Hey, you are not slow…blind, yes." The air became silent as each thought of something to say next.

"Why me? Why did you choose me? I am…you know…"

"A player? I know…but, I have been around you long enough to know that you have a heart deep down." Alex kissed Olivia's head.

"I just think…did I ever hurt you unintentionally?" Olivia wondered.

"I…yea…but, I don't blame you…I blame my expectations. I always wanted something more every night…but, you would always leave me at the bar with a different girl…"

"Did I fix that by leaving with you tonight?" Olivia smiled.

"No…I am just kidding you fixed it a long time ago." Alex closed her eyes.

"I am new to this whole relationship thing so bare with me." Olivia yawned.

"I know…you said that all last week and the week before." Alex just wanted Olivia to relax. "It's hard putting someone else first in your life besides yourself…"

"I hate talking. Can I kiss you?" Olivia turned to face Alex.

"Can you just do it already?"

Olivia smiled and gave that kiss her all.

**The END.**

**AN: I think this was a good ending. Olivia ends up with the love of her life. Alex ends up with the brunette she was chasing after. It's a happily ever after story…lol…one of these days I will kill off a main characters...lol. Thank you for reading. I will have a twitter…for any story updates…so look on my profile and look for my twitter and follow me. :) **


End file.
